<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Направление: север by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281490">Направление: север</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Time Traveler's Wife - Audrey Niffenegger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Time Travel, поклон «Жене Путешественника во времени», поток сознания, психодел</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив задействует хроноворот, чтобы вернуть Баки. Но вместо этого его швыряет во времени туда и сюда, как чокнутый бладжер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Направление: север</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Дорога»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив открывает глаза.</p><p>Вокруг все белое. Тихий звон над головой – диагностические чары; такой знакомый звук. На секунду ему кажется, что он совсем маленький, подхватил драконью оспу или еще какое древнее заболевание, которым ни один нормальный человек не болеет. На секунду ему кажется, что он снова в лазарете, в Хогвартсе, скрючился в приступе жара, ждет, когда подействуют зелья. Прикроватная тумбочка завалена книгами и пергаментами, а сверху – шоколадная лягушка, привет от Баки.</p><p>Потом он вспоминает, что больше не маленький.</p><p>И это не Хогвартс.</p><p>И Баки…</p><p>Стив садится в постели. Сигнальные чары верещат, когда он пытается выйти из комнаты. Место ему незнакомо. Он не должен быть здесь. Он должен быть в другом месте, он должен… Стив хлопает себя по груди, оглядывается в отчаянии, где же это? Где все его вещи? Где компас?</p><p>– Где мой компас? – говорит он медиведьме, зашедшей в палату. – Где я? Что… какой сейчас год?</p><p>Она достает палочку и бормочет что-то утешительное. Силы покидают его. Он покорно ложится в постель, не способный сопротивляться.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив открывает глаза. Ему двенадцать, и Баки убеждает его, что длина палочки говорит о магическом потенциале.</p><p>Стив дохляк, недоучка и почти сквиб, но его палочка больше похожа на дубину.</p><p>– Очевидно, потому что ты станешь великим магом, – замечает Баки небрежно.</p><p>Да Стив едва ли может удержать ее в руках. </p><p>– Ты станешь ОЧЕНЬ великим магом, – закатывает Баки глаза. </p><p>Ему заклинания даются легко. Его замок любит – и открывает перед Баки все свои тайные лазы. </p><p>Впрочем, ничего странного.</p><p>Баки любят все.</p><p>– Давай, бери свою дубину и попробуем еще раз, – говорит Баки, развернув пергамент с подсказками. – Взмах и поворот, вот так.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него, смутно припоминая что-то важное.</p><p>– Баки, – хмурится Стив.</p><p>– Взмах и поворот. У тебя получится.</p><p>Баки улыбается ему. Черные волосы упали на лицо. Глаза – небо в снегопад.</p><p>«Баки, не умирай», – хочет сказать Стив, но его уже выдергивает оттуда.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Снежное ущелье внизу – далеко, далеко внизу. Ветер и вьюга бьют в лицо. Баки впереди – стремительная тень под облаками. Он движется быстрее, чем заклятья, и быстрее, чем молнии. На старенькой армейской метле он всегда впереди врага, всегда бьет без промаха.</p><p>Стив позади, снова и снова выставляет щит, достаточно мощный, чтобы прикрыть свой отряд. Он отбивает заклятья, сосредоточенный на сражении (вот ему четырнадцать, он пробуется на вратаря, слишком худой, чтобы удержаться на метле, если в него врежется квоффл; вот он идет в загонщики – из чистого упрямства, хотя Баки советует попробоваться на ловца; и вопреки всем стереотипам, он добивается своего, упрямством и гневом – он отбивает бладжеры с яростной силой, он защищает своего ловца, иногда – ценой собственного сломанного носа. Из Баки выходит превосходный ловец. Он летает быстрее ветра. Все любят ловцов, это как гитарист в рок-группе. Неудивительно, что девчонки кричат ему с трибун. После игры Баки уходит с одной из них. Баки уходит, а Стив остается).</p><p>Он должен вспомнить. Что-то важное. Это отвлекает от битвы, болтается, как камень на шее. Опустив глаза, Стив видит нечто. На длинной прочной цепочке – компас, вроде. Тот компас, что подарила Пегги – Стив не помнит, чтобы надевал его, для чего нужна цепочка, почему компас так раскалился, будто сейчас прожжет дыру в груди, доберется до сердца?</p><p>Маленькая тень вдалеке и вспышка. Баки успевает уклониться в последний момент. Проваливается в воздухе, ныряет под проклятье, как ласточка. Пике, переходящее в парение.</p><p>(Стиву двадцать с чем-то, он падает, и падает, и падает, компас зажат в ладони, разгорается все ярче, как звезда, впереди только лед, лед и снег, и вода, он несется вниз, ему совсем не страшно, только бесконечное горе, но он не помнит почему.)</p><p>Стив выставляет щит снова, он не отводит глаз от далекой фигурки в облаках ни на секунду, они так близко – это последняя миссия – скоро они вернутся домой – они обязательно вернутся домой.</p><p>Синяя вспышка. Снег как будто валит гуще. Стив больше не видит Баки. Потом видит – вдали, повисшего на метле, одной рукой на древке.</p><p>«Держись», – хочет сказать Стив.</p><p>«Я иду», – хочет сказать Стив.</p><p>«Я вернусь за тобой», – думает он, стиснув компас, но потом Баки падает, и Стив кричит, кричит, кричит...</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив кричит, дергается, и кто-то кладет ему на лоб влажный компресс.</p><p>Он открывает глаза. Все еще в этом белом месте. Может, Чистилище или что-то вроде.  Рядом сидит человек. В аврорской мантии, только выглядит иначе, не так, как Стив привык. Он бормочет пересохшим ртом:</p><p>– Фил Коулсон.</p><p>Человек дергается, сверкает глазами.</p><p>– Вы знаете мое имя? – Он близок к эйфории. Стив помнит его. Помнит, как расписался на старом комиксе. («Это для племянника», – сказал Фил; после его смерти большая часть «капитанской коллекции» Фила была передана в Смитсоновский музей, к другим капитанским вещам.)</p><p>– Позови… – Стив не знает, чье имя назвать. Ванда? Она могла бы вытащить его. Он не помнит, есть ли здесь Ванда. Потом он не помнит, кто такая Ванда. Он запутался. – Где Баки? – хрипит он. </p><p>Фил Коулсон подносит стакан с водой к его губам, вместо ответа.</p><p>– Где Баки, – упрямо хрипит Стив. </p><p>– Вы столько пережили, вам нужно отдохнуть, – отвечает Коулсон. – Чудо, что вы вообще живы. Это… вы легенда, сэр, это настоящее чудо.</p><p>Стив закрывает глаза. Он в чудеса не верит.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки шестнадцать, когда он начинает изобретать свои заклятья. У него есть специальный блокнот со звездой, куда он вписывает особо каверзные. У него прекрасно получаются разные вредные заклинания, чтобы срывать уроки или чтобы провоцировать драки среди старшекурсников. У него есть стратегия: сначала он провоцирует гриффиндорцев, потом следит, как те теряют баллы.</p><p>(В Слизерине все говорят: «Пф-ф, состязания для идиотов!»</p><p>Но при любом удобном случае: «А помните, как Дамблдор отдал кубок Гриффиндору в девяносто втором!»)</p><p>Баки считает, что зеленый факультет ему подходит.</p><p>Ему нравится притворяться коварным и испорченным. Стив считает это глупостью. Это Баки занимается с ним до самой ночи, подтягивая в трансфигурации – и Стив может вернуть все баллы. </p><p>Это Баки провожает девушек с Астрономической башни, потому что ночью в замке жутковато. </p><p>Это Баки заступается за него перед своими приятелями-идиотами, хотя Стив не может ему отплатить: не силен ни в знаниях, ни в магии, к тому же беден, как мышь. </p><p>Не самое выгодное знакомство.</p><p>«Я просто инвестирую в будущее, – говорит Баки. – Когда ты станешь величайшим магом, я буду купаться в лучах твоей славы».</p><p>Но пока они купаются в ванне для старост. Золотая, розовая, синяя пена лопается вокруг. Баки плещется, как молодой дельфин. Стив стыдливо отводит глаза. Он думает: «Это взгляд художника. Я смотрю, потому что это красиво, только и всего».</p><p>Он говорит:</p><p>– Что за жалкое оправдание.</p><p>Он спрашивает у своей маленькой, хилой версии:</p><p>– И когда ты скажешь ему, что влюблен?</p><p>Пар поднимается над водой.</p><p>– Когда ты признаешься? – спрашивает Стив. – Или так и будешь трусить, пока не станет поздно?</p><p>Стив плещет водой Баки в лицо, тот возмущенно вопит, и вот уже они топят друг друга, как два малолетних идиота.</p><p>Не слышат его. Стив невидимка; призрак вне времени, ошибка, сбой, эхо в ущелье.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Ведьма с красными волосами у его постели. Приглядывается, щурится.</p><p>«Я представляла его другим», – говорит кому-то в глубине комнаты. Мужчина, скрыт капюшоном черной мантии. </p><p>Ведьма с красными волосами надувает пузырь из жвачки, затем он лопается.</p><p>«Думала, он больше», – тянет она, слегка разочарованно.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>На первом курсе Стив сбегает из Хогвартса, и он идет – и идет – и идет без конца по длинной дороге, под палящим солнцем.</p><p>Баки идет рядом, лицо мученика.</p><p>– Не будь идиотом, Стив, – ноет Баки, он устал и хотел бы вернуться к ужину, но Стив упрямо шагает вперед и вперед, потому что не собирается возвращаться.</p><p>– Тебя никто не звал, – говорит Стив сердито, он уже запыхался, голова болит, горло болит, ноги болят, но он ни за что не вернется в эту дурацкую школу, к своим дурацким однокурсникам, и дурацкий Баки его не остановит.</p><p>– Мы ведь клятву дали, – ворчит Баки за его спиной, и они дали, когда играли в «непреложный обет», но сколько таких клятв дети дают друг другу?</p><p>Они обещали, что будут вместе до конца.</p><p>– Возвращайся в замок, Баки, – устало бросает Стив через плечо и продолжает идти, ведь он упорный.</p><p>Но когда солнце садится за один из холмов и Стив садится на траву без сил, Баки садится рядом. Они мерзнут и жмутся друг к другу, слишком уставшие, чтобы разговаривать, и вокруг – куда ни взгляни – холмы и равнины, зеленые, как само лето.</p><p>Иногда Стиву кажется, что он все еще на этой дороге. Идет и идет без конца, не зная, есть ли пункт назначения.</p><p>Все, что он помнит – их детскую клятву, и чаще всего этого достаточно.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Пегги Картер с ее алой помадой и строгим взглядом была его спасением.</p><p>Это она дала ему шанс отправиться за Баки в самое пекло, когда остальные ждали от него цирковых трюков и показательных выступлений. Но Пегги всегда считала, что его новое, волшебное тело можно использовать с большей пользой.</p><p>«Возможно, однажды мы потанцуем».</p><p>Это она дала ему смысл, когда Баки сгинул в ледяном тумане. Миссию, которую можно выполнить, войну, в которой можно победить. </p><p>Это она дала ему компас – в качестве прощания, напоминания или чего-то еще, компас с ее колдографией под латунной крышкой, со стрелкой, примагниченной к северу – но эта стрелка крутилась бесконечно, яростно, сколько Стив ни глядел. В его ладони компас становился теплее, тяжелее, пытаясь раскрыть свой секрет.</p><p>«Хроновороты уничтожили много лет назад, Стив, – гласила подпись на обороте колдографии. – Но некоторые детали удалось сохранить».</p><p>Артефакт слишком старый, чтобы сработало.</p><p>Волшебство слишком нестабильное, чтобы даже рискнуть.</p><p>Все равно, что прыгнуть животом на гранату, Стив.</p><p>Пегги Картер глядит с колдографии, словно хорошо знает его, словно может читать его мысли.</p><p>Алые губы изгибаются на черно-белом снимке.</p><p>Когда его метла несется к воде на огромной, самоубийственной скорости, компас раскаляется в руке, а стрелка прекращает свое движение.</p><p>«Приведи меня к Баки», – просит Стив.</p><p>Она могла бы помочь ему, думает Стив, лежа в белой постели. Пегги знает, что к чему. Она единственная понимает, что он натворил, в какой ловушке оказался. </p><p>Она бы нашла способ выбраться.</p><p>Седые волосы, темный взгляд, губы, потрескавшиеся, как древесная кора.</p><p>«Кто это?»</p><p>Она зовет его именем внука. Потерянная, заблудившаяся во времени, как и он.</p><p>Он целует ее в щеку, мягкую, как пергамент, пахнущую теми же духами, словно ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Они танцуют в ее комнате, в Мунго. Он держит ее в объятьях, хрупкую, как хрустальный флакон с воспоминаниями.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>– Это не убьет тебя, Стив, – уверяет Баки, расправляя складки на его мантии. Мантия из благотворительной лавки, но Стив не собирается жаловаться. По крайней мере, это мужская мантия, а не как в прошлый раз.</p><p>– Пригласи Дейзи из Хаффлпаффа. Она милая девушка, никому не отказывает, – советует Баки, подмигнув. Стив краснеет. </p><p>– Не говори так о ней. – Он не знает Дейзи, но готов вступиться за нее, если Баки собирается сально шутить. В последний школьный год Баки невыносим. Он раздражительный, вредный, замкнутый – все вместе. Будто пытается показать Стиву худшее, что в нем есть.</p><p>Будто Стиву не все равно.</p><p>Ходят слухи, что будет война. Многие старшекурсники говорят об этом. Некоторые ребята из спальни Стива до поздней ночи обсуждают боевые заклятия, стратегию, то, как они вступят в армию, чтобы сделать что-то действительно важное – уж поважнее ТРИТОНов. До поздней ночи Стив слышит их шепот; о том, что большая часть Слизеринцев – на вражеской стороне. Слизеринцам всегда мало – словно прошлого раза им не хватило.</p><p>Говорят, это снова метки – не череп и змея, а кальмар, со щупальцами, ползущими во все стороны, вокруг сердца. На взгляд Стива, слегка чересчур драматично.</p><p>– А что насчет тебя? Уже знаешь, кого пригласишь? – спрашивает Стив, мрачно глядя на себя в зеркало. Потом смотрит выше – за его спиной Баки, их отражения рядом, странно подходят друг другу. </p><p>– Пойду по списку. – Баки считает своим личным долгом до своего выпуска поцеловать каждую симпатичную девчонку в Хогвартсе. </p><p>– Покажи свою мантию, – просит Стив, и Баки небрежно кидает черный атлас и шелк на кровать, ткань расплывается, как чернильное пятно. – Примеришь? </p><p>Но Баки качает головой, скрестив на груди руки. Они больше не ходят в ванную старост. Он больше не раздевается рядом со Стивом. Словно ему есть что скрывать.</p><p>Словно он знает что-то.</p><p>Стив не сомневается в Баки. Никогда. Стоит им закончить школу, и Баки отправляется добровольцем.</p><p>Стив пытается тоже, но ему требуется куда больше времени.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив глядит на ведьму с алыми волосами. Она еще здесь, у его постели. Они караулят по очереди. Чего ждут: что он сбежит прямо в больничной рубашке, помчится по улицам?</p><p>Может, думают, он испарится, как пыль, как пепел?</p><p>– Где мой компас? – спрашивает он.</p><p>– Во льдах нашли только твою палочку, – пожимает плечами ведьма. – Может, в музее? Там много разного барахла.</p><p>Она хочет казаться равнодушной, но Стив знает – если что-то будит ее любопытство, она обязательно докопается до истины.</p><p>– Почему ты все время твердишь про свой компас?</p><p>– Из сентиментальных соображений, – говорит Стив. Он видит, как изгибается ее бровь, как непроницаемые глаза на секунду вспыхивают.</p><p>Он видит это и думает: как же я скучал, Наташа.</p><p>Как хорошо, что ты снова жива, что сейчас ты – рядом.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Танос перед ним, и все Дары Бесконечности сверкают так ярко, что он может ослепнуть.</p><p>Он не знает, кто он, где и почему, но бросается в бой, как делал всегда, каждый раз.</p><p>Ему кажется, в толпе он видит Баки (с длинными волосами, в просторной мантии), Стив зовет его по имени, но тот превращается в пыль и пепел, не успев обернуться.</p><p>(Снег кружит над ущельем, Стив пролетает там снова и снова, спускается вниз, поднимается выше, кричит его имя – но Баки нет, его нет нигде, он просто исчез.)</p><p>Люди вокруг исчезают, возносятся к небу серебристым вихрем, и Стив сжимает компас в руке. Он больше не хочет быть здесь. Он хочет домой.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>– Бруклин, который ты знал, остался только в учебниках по истории, – говорит Наташа, прямолинейная, как и всегда. – Но мы можем прогуляться и посмотреть все сами. Как только тебе станет лучше.</p><p>Стив думает: они пичкают его специальными зельями. Чтобы он оставался вялым и сонным. Чего они ждут? Что он устроит бунт, что он разрушит город? А может, весь мир?</p><p>Он не хотел становиться великим. Сила, живущая в нем, бурлящая в нем, может разрушить саму концепцию времени. Но он не желал этого; его сделали таким.</p><p>Он просто хочет домой.</p><p>– Я могу принести тебе всякого старого барахла, если станет легче. Но терапевт рекомендует тебе осваивать новые технологии, – отвечает Наташа без какого-либо сочувствия.</p><p>– Если тебя приставили ко мне для адаптации, то выходит у тебя не очень, – ворчит Стив. – Позвали бы лучше Сэма.</p><p>Она лишь странно смотрит на него. Потом он вспоминает, что с Сэмом в то время еще не познакомился.</p><p>– Ничего, – отвечает он, отвернувшись к стене.</p><p>– Я могу принести тебе кофе. Кофе нового века! С сиропом и прочим. Не тыквенный сок, который подавали в твоем работном доме, или где тебя держали, когда ты был маленьким. </p><p>– Это место называлось Хогвартс, – чеканит Стив. – И я… не люблю кофе.</p><p>Подумав, он говорит:</p><p>– Я бы хотел шоколадную лягушку.</p><p>– Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, – отвечает Наташа.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив открывает глаза, и он лежит в постели, светит солнце, и на подушке рядом с ним – Баки. Его длинные волосы растрепались, а ресницы подрагивают во сне. Даже когда он спит, он хмурится.</p><p>Стив глядит на него пару секунд в тишине, как на чудо, как на перо, которое он внезапно – </p><p>наконец</p><p>смог трансфигурировать в птицу, и эта птица умеет летать.</p><p>Баки сонно вздыхает, ерзает ногами под одеялом и продолжает спать. Стив лежит тихо. Сердце колотится.</p><p>Это не может быть правдой; он не верит в чудеса, он не какой-то наивный идиот, и скорее всего, это только иллюзия, но пусть так.</p><p>Пусть так.</p><p>Он уже чувствует знакомый рывок, пустоту под ребрами, когда его уносит из этого времени – из этой версии времени – но за секунду перед тем, как исчезнуть, он видит: Баки открывает глаза. Баки смотрит на него. В его глазах ласка. Они голубые, как небо. Голубые, как озеро в летний день.</p><p>Теплые.</p><p>В его глазах обещание.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив открывает глаза. Наташи рядом нет, как нет Фила, или Клинта, или Тони, или Брюса, никого их тех, кто должен за ним приглядывать. В палате тихо. На секунду ему кажется, что он остался совсем один в этом новом мире, что больше никого, ничего не существует.</p><p>Но потом Стив замечает: на прикроватной тумбочке кто-то оставил книги, много разных книг. Книги по истории искусства и по обычной истории, где написано, как закончилась их магическая война. Альбомы и свитки с современными заклинаниями, которые помогут тебе зарядить смартфон, или включат музыку, пока ты рассекаешь на метле, или сделают кофе еще более хипстерским. Стив изучит это позже.</p><p>Сверху, на стопке из книг, которая кренится сразу во все стороны, его ждет шоколадная лягушка.</p><p>Он позволяет ей скакать по одеялу – он никогда не любил сладкое – и смотрит на карточку-вкладыш.</p><p>«Герой Третьей Магической Войны, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс», – гласит витиеватая подпись.</p><p>Баки смотрит на Стива как в старые времена, он улыбается, как придурок, и Стив помнит этот день: их снимали для карточек, его и других ребят из Коммандос, и они дурачились, пихали друг друга, смешили, хотя мероприятие было торжественное. Баки глядел на него, когда делали колдографию, и его улыбка – немного кривая, но честная – заставляет Стива помнить.</p><p>Сколько бы времени ни прошло, Стив вернется за Баки, и они будут вместе – до самого конца этой бесконечной дороги.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>